


Ti amo! Je t'aime ! ¡Te quiero!

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Language, Language Kink, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rough Kissing, Russian Bucky Barnes, Sex, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Voice Kink, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Steve swears it’s by accident, walking in on a conversation between Bucky and Natasha spoken entirely in Russian. It makes Steve’s face warm up, how the words fall from Bucky’s lips with such ease, how he was able to converse in the language so well. Despite having no idea what he was actually saying just the tone, and how it sounded turned him on and now he wants Bucky to say words like that during more intimate moments.





	Ti amo! Je t'aime ! ¡Te quiero!

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by a lyric by “Ti Amo” by Phoenix because it’s a good song and the band is lit. Also I spent too long trying to get the translation right, if it is terrible and wrong, please let me know, like I used English to Russian dictionaries and tried my best out here!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed! (●♡∀♡)

It started off as an accident. Steve was walking into the common room getting ready to go out for the day when he hears it. 

Bucky and Natasha were sitting on the couch, talking, but no in English, but rather in Russian. 

Steve never brought up the fact that Bucky can now speak another language and so fluently. He just associated speaking that language with the immense amount of torture and pain, stolen years of being part of Hydra. But, seeing him use it so casually, even laughing a few times when Steve assumes Natasha made a joke. 

“Oh hey, Steve. Didn’t notice you come in.” Bucky smiles at him.

He’s been getting so much better once they tracked him down, once he stayed out of the ice and was able to make steps towards fighting for good, Steve has been a huge impact on that, being patient and loving, even building back the bond they once had. And now that they’re in an age where two men kissing isn’t as much of a big deal, they’ve been able to be more open about their love. 

Things feel better.

“I just came in from my run, I’m going to make some lunch if you want some.”

“I’m alright, just ate.”

Natasha pipes up, “Maybe I want something to eat.”

“Well, when you become my boyfriend then I’ll make you some food.” Steve teases before placing a kiss on Bucky's cheek.

“Gross.” Natasha chuckles.

When Steve walks into the kitchen, he can still hear them talk, back to Russian. When Bucky begins to speak again Steve finds himself adjusting himself in his pants.

-

Later in the evening when the two of them are making out on the bed, slowly feeling each other up as they slowly strip themselves of their clothes.

“I love you so much, baby. You’re my good boy, my angel.” Bucky purrs as he kisses down Steve’s neck. 

Bucky is like this in bed, praising Steve and showing his complete dedication to him, even if it comes off as a bit possessive, but it’s just Bucky wanting to make sure that he’s got Steve for good after so long of being apart. 

It also doesn’t hurt that Steve finds it a turn on.

“You’re so fucking hot, and you’re all mine.” Bucky groans, moving his kisses up to the shell of Steve’s ear, licking up it.

Steve shivers at the sensation, “I’m yours, Bucky, just as much as you are mine.”

Bucky whispers hotly into Steve’s ear, “Damn right.” Before working with quick fingers to get Steve’s leather belt off and dropping it onto the floor.

“Such a smooth talker.”

“You know it.” Bucky unzips his hoodie and throws it off the bed and it’s soon followed by his white undershirt. 

Steve slowly undoes the buttons of his blue shirt, keeping his eyes on Bucky. Slowly licking his top lip as he teases him with it. He purposefully re-buttons one and says, “Oops.”

“Oh come on, no games tonight. I want you.” 

Steve laughs before unbuttoning it again, “Alright, alright.” He finishes getting off his shirt, leaving him in a white undershirt that fits Steve’s frame like a second skin.

His pants soon follow, leaving him in tight underwear and undershirt. 

“That’s my good boy. I love when you listen.” Bucky runs his metal hand across Steve’s round ass, warmed from their heated moments. 

Steve thinks about how hot Bucky's dirty talk would be if it was spoken in Russian, the way he was speaking today, except submerged in lust and want. He lets out a small pleaseable sigh as he peels the undershirt off, leaving it hanging off the edge of their bed. 

“You look so amazing.” Bucky smiles, pulling down the underwear off of Steve’s body. 

His cock springs out from it and rests against his stomach, Steve lies back on the bed, smirking at Bucky, “Like what you see.” 

“I don’t want to feed that ego, Cap.” Bucky chuckles as he gets the lube from the bedside table and quickly lubes up his fingers and Steve props his waist onto one of the pillows.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” Steve smiles.

Bucky smiles back, slowly inserting the first finger inside of him, making work of opening Steve up for him. He looks at the blonde dreamily, he still can’t tell how he got so lucky as he watches Steve take hold of the sheet underneath him. 

“You’re doing so well, opening up so nicely for me.”

Steve feels pampered by the words, his back arching slightly when Bucky gives a slight curl of his finger, “Mmm, good.” 

Bucky kisses up Steve’s stomach, “Yeah, that’s it, fuck I love you.” 

 

By the time he works in the third finger, Steve is a moaning mess, practically begging to be fucked. Bucky would be lying if he said that he wasn’t teasing Steve just a little bit.

“Bucky, I thought you said no games tonight.”

“But, babe you look so beautiful.” Bucky purrs in response, “But I guess it's only fair.” Then slowly pulls his fingers out of him.

Steve gives a small whine at the sudden lose of the pleasurable feeling. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you somethin’ even better. Do you want my cock, baby? Do you want me stuff you full of it?”

Steve whines and rubs his thighs together to gain some friction.

Bucky takes in the sight for a moment, he knows that Steve is tumbling into his sexual headspace, where everything is warm and feels so good. And he fully intends to make Steve feel oh so good. 

“That’s what I thought.” He responds, smirking as he grabs the bottle of lube again from the end of the bed.

Steve looks up at him under hooded eyes, eyeing his cock especially his cock. Standing so proud and hard, it’s always been so big, since forever. And since forever it has made Steve feel so good.  
Bucky slowly enters into Steve, getting him used to the feeling while still teasing a bit. His pace starts off slow, the slow curve of his movements as he thrusts in and out of Steve. 

Steven whines, reaching out for the Buck's hands planted onto the bed. Their fingers intertwine and Steve brings them up to above his head. He looks up at Bucky, normally clear blue eyes now hazy with lust and want, “Please fuck me.”

Such a simple urge for such complicated men. 

Bucky breaks into a full grin, “You beg so pretty, baby.”

“Please, Bucky, please! Why do you go so slow, you said no games!” Steve feels the grip around his hands grow tighter as Bucky begins to pick up the pace.

“I love you.” Bucky says as he starts to move his hips faster, feeling Steve’s leg instinctively wrap around his waist, “This is what you want?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Steve moans out, feeling Buck's cock get deep enough to brush against his sweet spot. His toes curl at the sensation. 

Bucky leans in and presses kisses along Steve’s jaw and neck, beginning to leave small nips against the skin. Tasting the salt on Steve’s neck as he continues to fuck him, driving his cock as deep as he can into his lover’s tight hole. 

Steve pants in between moans, starting to grind his hips to keep up with Bucky, gripping onto his hands tightly as he exposes his neck to the other man.

“Oh fuck.” He groans.

Bucky gets all the way to Steve’s collarbone, kissing at the indent before making his way back to the blonde’s lips, “You look so good like this.”

Steve is all warm and sweaty, his face flushed red and his breathing heavy. His legs are wrapped around Buck's waist as he toes curl every time Bucky brushes against the right spots. His hair is a tangled mess and his hands are held above his head. He looked like a debauched Greek god. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” 

Bucky’s hair is half hanging out of his ponytail, his own blush reaches to his neck, especially around his cheeks. The metal of his arm feels warm and his body is in complete control of the situation, taking over Steve and giving him the pleasure he craves. He looks like the companion to a debauched Greek god in his own opinion.  
Bucky pulls away and looks down at Steve, taking in the sight of him as he continues to fuck him. 

Bucky collects both of Steve’s wrists in his metal hand and uses his other one to play with the blonde’s hard, pink nipples. 

Steve slumps a bit against the mattress as another shot of pleasure runs up his spine, he lets out a shaky breath, his cock leaking out more pre-cum. 

He wants Bucky, and he wants Bucky to talk in Russian, but his head is beginning to spin from the pleasure, short circuiting his ability to properly ask questions, burnt down to simple phrases and responses. 

“Buck.” He cries out instead.

“I got you baby, fuck, you’re doing so well for me. So fucking incredible.” Bucky continues to roll his nipple in-between his thumb and pointer finger, elated by the whines and moans coming from Steve. 

The blonde feels like he’s going to lose his mind in the best way possible. Everything feels like a knife’s end as he inches ever closer to orgasm. Everything feels so alive and like a live wire that it becomes an all consuming force. He’s going to finish so soon.

“Fuck, you gonna come soon?” Bucky questions, gripping onto Steve’s wrists tighter.

Steve bends himself upwards to meet with Buck's thrusts, “Oh, yes.” He draws out, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Good, I know that I can get a few out of you before I finish.” He chuckles before going back to kissing at Steve’s face and neck.

Steve’s so close, it’s creeping up on him to completely consume him. Like a strong tide pulling him under the waves, become a powerful force to bring him to hise knees.

“You’re amazing, my angel.” Bucky whispers. 

“Kiss me, Buck, kiss me dammit.” Steve groans, slightly gritting his teeth.

They’re heavily making out when he orgasms, loudly moaning into the other man’s mouth as he chases the pleasure. The grip around his wrists keeps him pinned to the bed as he orgasms. It shudders through him quickly, travelling up his spine, leaving him breathless as he continues to sloppily make out with the other man. Spit is crawling down their chins and corners of their mouths.

But, it all feels so fucking good. 

Bucky breaks the kiss, a trail of spit connecting the two of them. He looks at him, his grey eyes being swallowed up by the black of his pupils. 

“Good boy.” He says, taking a hold of Steve’s hips tightly. 

Even in his dazed state, he wishes he could hear Bucky say that in another tongue. Despite this his lust ridden voice does enough to make him feel a shiver run up his back. 

Steve feels his head swimming. Completely drowned in his orgasm, trying to catch his breath as Bucky begins to overstimulate him. He is grateful for his small refractory time, he knows he’ll be ready for more after he catches his breath.

Bucky continues to nudge against Steve’s sweet spot. Thrusting up a bit, giving Steve a little bit more to get his head swimming even further. 

“Talk to me in Russian.” Steve gasps, rocking his hips to meet with Bucky’s pace.

There is a few moments of silence, Bucky doesn't stop fucking the blonde, keeping him going at a steady pace despite the fact that both of their abdomens are splattered with come. 

Steve realizes what he said to Bucky and quickly opens his eyes, “I’m sorry, I should have asked before-”

“Ебня” Bucky groans as he flips Steve onto his stomach and continues to thrust into him.

“Oh, fuck.” Steve groans.

Bucky licks along his top lip, “You like that?” He takes a told of Steve’s cock with his flesh hand and begins to slowly jerk him off, starting to thrust into him slower to keep up with pace, “You want to keep going? Can my best guy keep up?”

Steve quickly nods his head, getting a tighter hold of the sheets underneath him. 

“Я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда.” He whispers. 

The blonde groans and rolls his hips, he feels dizzy at the way his lover speaks to him. He knows that Bucky could easily be listing off a grocery list, but the way he talks, the low and gravely, the lust that tints his voice has Steve feeling weak in the knees.

“More! More!” Steve practically yells, feeling himself get hard once more. Oh fuck does he want more.

“I’ll give you more.” Bucky leans forward, pushing his entire cock inside of Steve and he gives him a sloppy kiss. He begins to move his hips faster and moves his hand back to Steve’s hip to keep him balanced. 

“Bucky, oh Bucky!” Steve groans.

Bucky kisses the shell of his ear, spilling from phrases into his lover’s ear, each punctuation by the hard thrust of his hips. There is such a strong feeling to him spilling words into his lover’s ear, completely without filter and as a result filthy. He knows Steve doesn’t know what’s being said, but the jerk in his cock and the amoutn of pre-cum dripping from his cock is enough for Bucky to know that Steve loves this. 

Steve grips onto the sheets, his face rubbing into the sheets as Bucky thrusts hard into him. 

“You like that don’t you? You like it when I talk to you like that, it makes you hard when I speak Russian doesn’t it? Gets you nice and hard.”

Steve groans in response. 

“мой ангелочек.” He groans out, slamming his hips, “мой ангелочек.” He repeats giving another hard thrust, hoping to get a somewhat verbal answer from the man under him. He knows if this became too much that the signal would be used, but he has faith that Steve is just dazed from the exploitation of his new kink.

“Bucky, fuck, I love it when you talk to me like that.” His head is swimming. His body feels a shiver run through it every syllable that spills from Bucky's lips and not just in Russian, but also the dirty talk in English. 

“If only everyone else saw how hard you get when I say things like that. How weak you get in the knees from just simple words, you don’t even know what I’m saying, but it turns you on.” He kisses at the back of Steve’s neck, leaving little nips along the way.

“But only I get to see you like this don’t I? No one else sees you like this, do you know why?”

“I’m yours, Buck! I’m yours!” Steve shuts his eyes, getting so close to reaching his second orgasm.

“That’s it, мой ангелочек.”

Steve groans at the pet name, feeling too lightheaded to even ask what it means. He can only assume that it’s something good depending on how it’s used so loosely. 

The words on Bucky’s hang off so nicely, the roughness of his voice dipped in such immense pleasure. There is something so primal that comes with taking off the layers they are built for themselves, and the adition to another language only intensifies the feeling.

Steve’s eyes close, still completely out of it. Finally down for the count, it’s too much of a rush to the head for one night. He may be a super soldier, but he knows when to tap out.

Bucky on the othe rhand is still going, practically bouncing Steve off of his cock as he chases after his own orgasm. He doesn’t mind that Steve is out of it, he knows it’s because of how much of a good job he is doing. 

“мой ангелочек.” He groans as he gives one last thrust and finishes off inside of Steve. It’s followed by panting and him rubbing soft circles into Steve’s hip.

Bucky pulls out of Steve and lies down beside him, pulling the blonde closer to his sweaty, protective chest. He presses small kisses at along Steve’s hairline. 

-

When Steve begins to come down from his high, regaining his sense of time and space. He quickly perks up and meets Bucky’s gaze, “So you’re okay with-”

“Yeah, having basic conversations with Nat helps, I know all these words are they’re not just orders and trigger words.” Bucky rubs his metal hand across Steve’s bare side, gaining his breath back, “It’s like the arm, I’m stuck with it, why not use it for some good.”

“I’m pretty sure fucking me while speaking Russian and using your arm to save the world are two different things.” 

“Well, I’m saving America from some pent up frustration.” Bucky smirks at him.

Steve rolls his eyes and buries his head against Bucky, “You’re the worst.”

“Я люблю тебя” Bucky response.

Steve groans and snuggles further against Bucky’s chest, “Stop.” He draws out the word. 

-

The following morning, Steve’s making toast and eggs for breakfast. Still feeling a bit sore from their night together, but it’s not enough that the memories don’t soothe it. 

Bucky comes into the kitchen, pats Steve’s ass and whispers, “ты такой хороший ребенок” before squeezing his cheeks and placing a kiss on his cheek. 

Steve chuckles, leaning into Bucky’s touch as he pushes around the eggs in the frying pan. 

Bucky takes a piece of toast and goes back to their quarters to get ready for the day. Steve stares dreamily at him for a moment before going back to the eggs.

“Want to know what he said?” Natasha asks from the door of the kitchen.

Steve shrugs his shoulder, “Sure.” 

“He said ‘you’re so good baby’, guess you had an interesting night, мой ангелочек.” She teases, walking over to the fridge to get the carton of orange juice.

Steve’s face get flushed as he goes back to his eggs, mumbling something about next time making sure that Natasha is not in the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> 1\. Ебня - Fuck  
> 2\. Я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда - I fell in love with you from the first sight  
> 3\. мой ангелочек - My Angel  
> 4\. Я люблю тебя - I love you  
> 5\. ты такой хороший ребенок - You’re so good baby
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com) and ask me questions, I will literally answer anything


End file.
